How the Cullen's garage exploded
by icedancer487
Summary: Just a one shot i thought of. What happens when Emmett is left alone with Bella and Emmett ends up with a bomb in the garage.


**How the Cullen Garage exploded **

It's not fair that Emmett had to be my babysitter tonight while Edward and the others went off hunting. I mean I'm 18 years old for god's sake. "Bella I'm sooooooooo bored" Emmett complained. "well I don't know what you want me to do about it" I replied to him. We sat on the couch for about 20 more minutes until he shouted "I GOT IT I KNOW WHAT WE'll DO COME WITH ME." I know I'll regret this.

Alice's POV

"Guys we need to go back to Forks now" I said worriedly. "Why Alice did Emmett do something to Bella" Edward asked concerned. "No but Emmett's going to do something big and we have to go stop him immediately" I replied to him. I showed Edward my vision and he looked just as horrified and said "I'll start heading home you get the others." I just nodded and went to find them.

Bella's POV

"Emmett what is it your going to do exactly" I asked him worriedly. "I'm going to show you what happens when I eat an active bomb." He didn't just say what I thought he did. "EMMETT CULLEN ARE YOU INSANE YOU'LL GET ME KILLED" I yelled so loud that most of America could hear me. "Bella calm down it won't affect you at all just me and don't worry the garage will be perfectly stable. "I don't know Emmett it seems Dangerous" I said to him with panic in my eyes. But he wouldn't listen to me next thing I knew he lit the bomb and swallowed it. "Emmett are you ok" I asked after he swallowed it. He looked like he was in pain and look like he was going to throw it up. "B-Bella get out of here now and run as fast as you can" he said while coughing a bunch of times. I hurried up and ran out of the garage and as I was running I saw the rest of the Cullen's with horrified expressions near their cars. Then it Happened. BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. I hurried up and jump as far as I could. When I landed I saw the garage was gone and the wood kept falling from the air. One piece was coming my way until Edward took it and through it. "Are you ok Love" he asked me with concern. I just nodded and said " Yea but what about Emmett." He looked angry and said" Don't worry we'll take care of him.

Edward's POV

What is that idiot thinking eating a bomb he better hope I make it on time and he better hope nothing happens to Bella. As I was driving as fast as I could I saw my family right behind and then my cell phone rang. "Edward we're going be too late but I see Bella will be completely fine" Alice said quickly over the phone. "She'd better be" I said before I hung up. When we got to the house we all hurried out of our cars to stop Emmett, but it was already too lat I saw Bella running towards us. Then came the explosion and Bella jumped as far as she could. We all stared in horror as the garage blew up into little pieces. Everyone in my family were completely mad. Esme and Carlisle were thinking of ways of punishing Emmett while Rosalie was still in shock of what happened. Just then I saw a piece of wood about to hit my Bella so I hurried up to catch it and threw it away. "Are you ok Love" I asked her with concern in my voice. She nodded at me and said "Yea but what about Emmett." I started getting angry at him and said "Don't worry we'll take care of him." Then we saw Emmett covered in black most likely because of the explosion and the dust. He looked at us and saw how angry we are at him**. Shit **he said mentally

Emmett's POV

I can't believe how scared Bella is I mean it's not going to kill me and I would never let nothing happen to her. "Emmett what exactly are you going to do" she asked me feeling scared. " I'm going to show you what happens when I eat an active bomb" I replied to her very amused. Then she started yelling at me "EMMETT CULLEN ARE YOU INSANE YOU'LL GET ME KILLED." I started laughing at her thinking that I would actually try to kill her. "Bella calm down it won't affect you at all just me and don't worry the garage will be perfectly stable" I told her trying to calm her down. She said something else but I just ignored her and took the bomb and lit it and swallowed it. I started to get a weird feeling like I was going to throw up even though that's impossible for a vampire. "Emmett are you ok" I heard Bella ask me but I didn't have the strength to answer. "B-Bella get out of here now and run as fast as you can" I said with such a weak voice. As soon as Bella left I felt completely horrible then it happened I exploded. It felt like I was being ripped apart limb by limb. The next thing I realized I flew across the garage and as soon as I got up I noticed there was no garage anymore. I turned around to see my entire family with angry faces even Bella. Shit I said in my mind and then I remembered Edward can read my mind. "h-hi" was all I could say to them. Esme actually looked pretty mad and she was the nicest person I ever met. "EMMETT CULLEN GET INSIDE THE HOUSE THIS INSTENT YOUR IN SO MUCH FUCKING TROUBLE" Esme yelled at me . I was in total disbelief I know for a fact Esme never swears and I've never heard her yell before and I saw the rest of the family shocked too. I hurried up in the house hoping not to get into too much trouble.

I can't believe this because of the bomb thing I have the repair the garage by myself and I have to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie for about 6 months and I have to hold their purses and bags. My God I now have sympathy for Bella shopping with them is like hell and I couldn't take it. I'll never do a stunt like that again or at least when no ones expecting it.

Author's note

Well this is just a one shot I wanted to do and I think it's pretty funny it's alright if you don't. I just did it for the fun of it and I hope it's pretty good.


End file.
